Green and Brown Energy
The combination of earth and nature creates a fungus-based technique. It is especially adept at taking hits repeatedly, healing, and slowly widdling the foe down. It is weak in agility and direct attacking. Attacking: 1N/1E pt Lichenate – Hits foe with low level fungus, sense modified 3N/3E pt Moldify – Mid-level 6N/6E pt Funganize – High power 2N/2E pt Arm-growth – User’s weapon grows by fungal addition and is used to hit the foe hard, strength modified 4N/4E pt Toadstool Pummel – Gigantified weapon releases poisonous spores 3N/1E pt Reclaim – User gains health by absorbing recently dead, or by dealing damage, con modified 1N/3E pt Spider web – Foe is caught by a blast of silk that slows them down, sense modified · To hit is base sense bonus. A foe that is hit will move last. A foe that is already moving last will miss it’s next turn. 3N/4E pt Spider net – Foe is caught in a net of silk that is extremely difficult to remove. 2N/1E pt – Wrap – Spider-silk-like material is spun onto a prone foe, keeping them held down. Also works on weak foes. 3N/3E pt Parasitic Growth – Foe sprouts fungus that hijacks their mind, giving user control, acu modified 2N/3E pt – Silky Smooth – User can use web-based attacks (spider web and wrap) as a move action. 3N/2E pt – Fungal Friend – User can use carnivorous lichen, mold-coat, suffocating dust as move actions. 4G/5E pt Petrify – target foe is turned to stone Ultimate: 5N/5E pt Fungal Growth – Coats area with poisonous fungus 9N/9E pt Mushroom Cloud – Releases mold spores that kill. Everything Effects: 3N/3E pt Carnivorous Lichen – User deals passive damage every turn to the foe via ground lichen, sense modified 3N/2E pt Mold-coat – User coats self in armor that increases armor class and gives auto-healing, acu modified 2N/3E pt Barricade – A regenerating wall is put up between team and enemies, con modified 2N/2E pt Earth Form – User gains very high armor class at the expense of most movement and dexterity, con modified 3A/3W pt Suffocating Dust – user fills area with spores, causing all non-earth or nature individuals to have difficulty breathing, sense modified Team-Buffs: ''' 4N/4E pt Passive Resistance – team gains boosts in Acuity and Constitution '''Armors: 1N/1E pt Lichen Armor: Provides +2/+1. 2N/2E pt Fungus Armor: Provides +5/+3 Armor, and 1d4 autoregeneration. Can not be used with heavy physical armor. 4N/4E pt Slimy-self: Provides +10/+7 Armor and 1d8 autoregen. Can not be used with any physical armor. Higher levels of armor can be acquired with more points. Other: 1N/1E – Plant – User makes a good gardener 3N/3E pt Terraform – User can alter terrain pre-battle 5N/5E pt Terrorform – User can alter appearance pre-battle to strike fear in foes 2N/2E pt Sturdy – User gets a +5 on fortitude checks 4N/4E pt Stalwart – User get +10 6F/6A pt Fungus Warrior – User gains permanent boost in constitution, acuity, and strength Category:Classes Category:Harmonic Dichrome Classes